Je t'aime, moi non plus
by Tsuukki
Summary: "Alors, discrètement, il avait avancé sa main et l'avait posée sur la sienne. Pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, pour une fois, et l'avait serrée fort, très fort. Comme pour lui intimer silencieusement de ne pas la laisser seule." MaeOka. Post-anime. Fluff !


Bonjouuuur !

Et oui, vous avez vu, c'est incroyable, je suis vivante ! Et je poste quelque chose d'autre que Lorsque le jour s'achève en plus ! C'est un miracle :0  
Blague à part, j'ai profité de juillet pour avancer un peu d'autres projets, notamment ce one-shot que je dois écrire depuis trèèèèèès longtemps... Depuis fin janvier pour être précise... Désolée **Heaven-Sama** pour avoir mis autant de temps, j'espère que cet OS sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et que les 4 000 mots te feront oublier les six mois de retard ;;  
Je sais que je devais poster un LJSA hier, mais comme j'ai avancé mes autres projets, je n'ai pas du tout avancé mes ficlets... Donc je ne le posterais que plus tard, désolée...  
Bon, je vais arrêter de m'excuser et vous laisser lire ce sera mieux !

 **Disclaimer :** Tout est Yusei Matsui, je ne possède rien !  
 **Spoilers :** Spoil important sur la fin du manga (et de l'anime).  
 **Pairings :** Maehara/Okano principalement, mentions de Karma/Manami, de Justice/Hinano, de Isogai/Kataoka, de Nagisa/Kayano et de Sugino/Kanzaki.  
 **Dédicace :** Ce texte est une demande d'Heaven-Sama, suite à une méthode de motivation plus que douteuse de ma part. Ça m'apprendra !

* * *

 **Je t'aime, moi non plus**

Quand il l'avait vue pour la première fois, Hiroto avait tout de suite su que cette fille n'était pas comme les autres. Elle se démarquait des autres, et pas seulement parce qu'elle bougeait avec une telle agilité qu'à côté d'elle, les autres filles du club de gymnastiques avaient l'air aussi souples que des planches de bois. Ses cheveux courts, chose peu courante chez les filles de son âge, ses yeux violet clair et sa vivacité, tout chez elle l'avait fasciné. Il se souvenait être resté immobile un long moment, à l'observer, jusqu'à ce que la séance de gym se termine, ou jusqu'à ce que Kayo vienne lui prendre le bras pour l'entraîner plus loin, il ne savait plus. Mais pendant longtemps, elle avait hanté ses pensées.

Il avait fini par apprendre qu'elle s'appelait Okano. Hinata Okano. Elle était dans la classe B et avait le même âge que lui. C'était aussi une des plus douées du club de gym selon les rumeurs, et il ne pouvait qu'en attester. Elle l'avait impressionné et il sentait qu'au fond de lui, quelque chose avait changé. Et, malgré les protestations de sa petite amie de l'époque, il avait continué à aller la voir, tous les jours.

Un jour, elle lui avait adressé la parole. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. _Pourquoi tu viens tous les jours ?_ Son ton n'était pas agressif, juste curieux. Il aurait pu lui répondre à l'époque que c'était parce qu'elle l'intéressait. Mais, étrangement, lui qui était si à l'aise avec les filles n'avait rien pu répondre. Il était resté figé, tandis qu'Okano attendait sa réponse. Et au final, elle était partie en haussant les épaules et en lui lançant un numéro de téléphone. Il avait cru que c'était le sien, mais c'était celui de la capitaine du club, qui avait a priori un faible pour lui. Alors il avait jeté le papier, déçu. Et n'était plus retourné la voir. Il en mourait d'envie pourtant, mais l'idée de voir la capitaine qu'il avait ignorée ne l'enchantait pas. Elle ne revint jamais lui parler de toute manière.

* * *

 _« Hiroto Maehara, votre niveau scolaire ne correspond pas à celui requis par notre établissement. Vous allez donc être transféré dans la classe de remise à niveau. »_ Quand il avait reçu la lettre, il n'y avait pas cru. Et pourtant… Il n'était plus apte à faire partie de la classe C. Désormais, il était dans la classe E. Kayo l'avait mis en garde, mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Il pensait qu'il s'en tirerait quand même. Mais il avait tort.

La manière dont on le regardait avait changé maintenant. Même si la plupart des filles continuaient à le regarder avec des cœurs dans les yeux, elles restaient loin de lui. Et les garçons qui le regardaient avec jalousie autrefois se moquaient de lui désormais. Ses prétendus amis lui tournèrent le dos, eux qui lui avaient toujours dit que même si il allait dans la classe E ils resteraient amis.

Les gens sont tellement cruels parfois. Ils font semblant, mentent pour rester aux cotés des populaires, pour être un tant soit peu touché par leur lumière. Mais dès que le populaire est rétrogradé au rang de _looser_ , fini l'hypocrisie et les faux semblants. Ils se battent pour prendre sa place, sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Et l'histoire se répète alors, inlassablement.

Quand Hiroto comprit ceci, il ne put s'empêcher se demander si lui aussi, à leur place, il aurait fait pareil. Il espérait que non, mais au fond de lui, il se doutait que si.

* * *

Deux mois après son arrivée dans la classe E, Hiroto avait abandonné tout espoir de revenir dans le bâtiment principal. Il regardait la classe se remplir peu à peu d'élèves comme lui. Un jour, une rumeur retint son attention. Un élève allait encore être transféré, ça il avait l'habitude. Mais l'élève venait de la classe B… Hiroto se souvenait qu'Okano était dans cette classe. Pourtant, il n'espéra même pas un seul instant que ce soit elle la nouvelle. Une fille comme elle n'était sûrement pas du genre à atterrir parmi les ratés de Kunugigaoka.

Cependant, il se trompait. Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses. La nouvelle venue était bel et bien Hinata Okano, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Il la trouva encore plus belle qu'auparavant lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans la classe, saluer sèchement les élèves présents et s'assoir juste à côté de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il fut, l'espace d'un instant, hypnotisé par son regard lavande si particulier. Il finit par détourner le regard en premier. Un sourire moqueur fleurit sur son visage et elle déclara : « _Je suis contente de savoir que si tu as ignoré la proposition de notre capitaine et évité tous nos entraînements depuis c'était parce que tu étais dans la classe E »._

Il n'osa pas la détromper, ne voulant pas lui avouer qu'il s'était écoulé presque un mois entre le moment où il avait cessé d'aller les voir et le moment où il avait été envoyé dans la classe E. Il se contenta de lui répondre, sur un ton charmeur : _« Je te manquais ? »_ Elle le fusilla du regard. _« Absolument pas, j'en avais juste assez d'entendre la capitaine pleurnicher parce que_ Maehara ne lui avait pas envoyé de texto _! »_

Le brusque changement de ton le surprit. La jeune fille dardait à présent sur lui un regard si glacial qu'il aurait même gelé le feu. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais elle fut plus rapide. _« N'espère même pas avoir une chance avec moi, Hiroto Maehara. Je connais ta réputation et il est hors de question que je devienne une de ces greluches qui te courent après sans cesse. Je pensais pouvoir te parler sans que tu essayes de me draguer, mais je me trompais ! »_

Elle refocalisa son attention sur leur professeur, Yukimura-sensei, qui venait de rentrer. Derrière lui, Hiroto entendit des ricanements moqueurs de la part des autres élèves, qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène. Visiblement, le « râteau » que venait de se prendre leur camarade les amusait au plus haut point.

Mais Maehara n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

* * *

Plusieurs fois, durant leur troisième année de collège, il essaya de se rapprocher d'Okano. Malheureusement, la jeune fille voyait en toutes ses attentions une manière de la faire tomber dans ses bras et le repoussait inlassablement. Elle le frappait et l'insultait à chaque fois. Mais il recommençait toujours, dans l'espoir de lui prouver sa bonne fois.

Koro-sensei était une telle commère qu'il tenta de lui apporter son aide à quelques reprises. Enfin, c'était surtout pour pouvoir compléter le chapitre cinq de son livre dédié aux couples de sa classe. La plupart de ses coups de mains – ou plutôt de tentacules – se révélèrent inutile, mais l'un d'entre eux finit par marcher.

Avec le recul, Hiroto trouvait ça ironique que ce soit la mort de leur professeur qui les ait rapprochés. Et pourtant… Lorsque Koro-sensei s'était éteint, tous les élèves de la classe avaient pleuré. Il se souvenait avoir été marqué par le fait que même certains « durs » avaient eu les larmes aux yeux. Mais il avait surtout été marqué par les larmes d'Okano. Par son visage ravagé par la tristesse lorsque le poulpe avait fait l'appel une dernière fois. En le voyant, il s'était juré de tout faire pour qu'elle ne pleure plus jamais devant lui, parce qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état. Elle qui s'était toujours montrée forte, peu importe la situation.

Alors, discrètement, il avait avancé sa main et l'avait posée sur la sienne. Pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, pour une fois, et l'avait serrée fort, très fort. Comme pour lui intimer silencieusement de ne pas la laisser seule.

* * *

Ils avaient été ensembles à la remise des diplômes, à la surprise de tout le monde. Ils étaient trop habitués à voir Okano frapper Maehara en lui criant qu'il perdait son temps et qu'elle ne craquerait jamais pour lui. Bon, ils étaient juste venus ensembles, ils n'étaient pas en couple non plus. Mais, les élèves de la 3E eurent le sentiment que quelque chose avant changé entre eux deux.

Hiroto aussi avait cette impression. Mais il ne savait pas si le changement qui s'était produit entre eux deux était suffisant pour permettre à Okano de voir en lui quelqu'un d'autre qu'un dragueur. Il l'espérait du fond du cœur mais l'espoir ne suffit pas toujours. Alors, après la cérémonie, il l'avait entraînée à l'écart, loin des regards et des oreilles indiscrets (surtout loin des téléphones de Karma et Rio) et lui avait ouvert son cœur.

 _« Je sais que tu me prends pour un Dom Juan sans cœur, que tu crois que je vais sortir avec toi juste quelques jours avant de te quitter et de sortir avec un autre juste après. Je ne peux pas nier que c'est ce que j'ai souvent fait, mais, s'il te plait, donne-moi une chance. Laisse-moi te prouver que je suis quelqu'un de bien. »_

Elle avait gardé le silence, les yeux résolument fixés sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle les avait enfin relevés, elle avait éclaté de rire :

 _« Ça ne te ressemble pas, Maehara. D'être aussi sérieux je veux dire. »_

Et elle l'avait planté là, seul avec son cœur en miettes et ses sentiments qu'elle avait balayé d'un éclat de rire. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'étaient les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle s'était retournée.

C'était au mois de mars, les températures remontaient, les feuilles repoussaient et les vacances débutaient. Et cela avait été la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

* * *

 **« Eh Maehara ! On sort ce soir ? »**

Vendredi, dernière journée de la semaine. Les lycéens n'avaient qu'une envie : profiter d'un week-end bien mérité après une dure semaine d'examens. Pour Maehara, le programme était simple : il devait voir Isogai et d'autres anciens élèves de la classe E samedi et dimanche, il avait promis à sa mère de l'aider à ranger le grenier. Évidemment, il devait étudier aussi, mais vu la lourde semaine qu'ils venaient d'avoir, ils avaient peu de travail personnel, et puis ils n'étaient plus à Kunugigaoka, il n'y avait plus de risque d'être mis à l'écart si on avait de mauvais notes.

Maehara avait continué à travailler sérieusement en appliquant la méthode de Koro-sensei mais il s'accordait parfois quelques jours de « repos » où il ouvrait à peine ses cahiers en dehors des cours. Oui, il savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais on ne perdait jamais totalement ses mauvaises habitudes après tout.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Kunugigaoka, il se sentait mieux. Plus de pression, plus de moqueries, la seule chose qui lui manquait étaient ses camarades de la classe E. Isogai, Sugaya, Kimura… Les cours n'étaient plus pareils sans eux. Même s'ils continuaient de se voir de temps en temps, ce n'était plus comme avant. Et, même si certains pouvaient trouver l'idée dérangeante, Hiroto regrettait le temps ou Koro-sensei était encore là, où la Terre était menacée et où les tentatives d'assassinat faisaient partie de leur quotidien. Parce qu'à l'époque, même s'ils ignoraient quel serait leur avenir, ils étaient heureux, loin des préoccupations de la vie adulte.

Bien qu'étant encore des adolescents, la vie adulte n'était plus loin d'eux à présent et cela se sentait. L'imminence de leur entrée dans la vie active et les décisions qu'il leur fallait prendre à propos de leur avenir le leur rappelait.

 **« Désolé Naosawa, j'ai des plans pour tout le week-end alors il faut que je travaille ce soir ! »**

Shôma Naosawa était un ami proche de Maehara même si, aux yeux du rouquin, leur amitié ne valait pas celle qu'il avait avec Isogai ou d'autres élèves de la classe E. D'un naturel joyeux, le jeune homme était un éternel optimiste, toujours de bonne humeur. Il avait aussi beaucoup de succès avec les filles. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils étaient devenus proches, même si Maehara était beaucoup moins dragueur qu'avant. Il fallait croire que le râteau qu'une certaine brune lui avait mis l'avait un peu refroidi.

 **« Dommage,** commenta Naosawa, **tu pourrais tomber sur une jolie fille !**

 **\- La jolie fille, je la verrais peut-être demain ! »**

Naosawa lui lança un regard intrigué mais Hiroto se contenta de rassembler ses affaires et de quitter la salle de mathématiques après avoir salué ses autres amis.

* * *

En dehors des jours où ils se voyaient pour aller s'occuper de l'ancien bâtiment de la classe E, des groupes d'anciens élèves se voyaient pour sortir en ville et s'amuser un peu. C'était pour cette raison que Maehara avait décliné l'invitation de Naosawa : il devait passer l'après-midi et la soirée du samedi avec ses amis avant de dormir chez Kimura. L'invitation avait été lancée par ce dernier et Maehara ne savait même pas qui viendrait exactement. Il espérait secrètement qu'Okano vienne. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis presque trois ans : lorsqu'ils se réunissaient sur la colline, elle n'était jamais là. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'elle faisait des études dans un lycée avec un très bon club de gymnastique, situé en dehors de la ville. Rien de plus.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la place de la fontaine le samedi, où ils devaient se retrouver, Hiroto constata que certains étaient déjà là. Il y avait Isogai, sûrement arrivé dix minutes en avance, Kimura et Sugino, accompagnés de leurs petites amies respectives, Kataoka, Kurahashi et Kanzaki.

 **« Eh Maehara !** le salua Sugino en le voyant. **Salut !**

 **\- Salut !**

 **\- Tu n'as pas changé, Maehara !** fit Kataoka.

 **\- Toi non plus, « Super Meg » ! »** La susnommée sourit en entendant son vieux surnom.

 **« J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que personne ne m'a appelée comme ça…**

 **\- Si tu veux, ça peut être ton nouveau surnom,** déclara Isogai.

 **\- C'est quoi le surnom actuel ?** interrogea Kimura.

 **\- C'est…,** commença l'ancien délégué.

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! »** le coupa sèchement sa petite amie.

Kimura allait insister mais aperçut un groupe de personnes familières qui arrivait vers eux.

 **« Voilà d'autres couples,** s'amusa-t-il.

 **\- Je ne suis pas en couple,** signala Nagisa.

 **\- Mais oui, mais oui,** fit Maehara.

 **\- On sait tous que, si Kayano et toi n'êtes pas en couple, c'est juste parce qu'elle est actrice et qu'elle veut éviter que tu sois espionné par les paparazzis.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que racontes Sugino ?** se défendit le bleu, les joues rouges.

 **\- Il a raison Nagisa,** intervint Karma. **D'ailleurs, je dois encore avoir une photo très intéressante sur mon téléphone… »** Il se mit à pianoter frénétiquement à la recherche de ladite photo. Nagisa essaya de lui prendre son téléphone mais n'y parvint pas à cause de sa petite taille et dut revoir la photo du jour où il avait embrassé Kaede pour la « distraire ». Les deux concernés rougirent violement en revoyant cette scène.

 **« Karma-kun, arrête de les taquiner,** intervint Manami.

 **\- Mais c'est** _ **tellement**_ **drôle ! »**

La brunette secoua la tête, découragée. Son petit ami se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui la fit rougir à son tour.

 **« Mine de rien,** fit Maehara, **je suis le seul à ne pas être en couple… Je me sens seul !**

 **\- Kaede et moi ne sommes pas en couple,** signala à nouveau Nagisa.

 **\- Si tu arrêtais de draguer tout le monde aussi,** soupira Kataoka en ignorant le jeune homme.

 **\- Je ne drague pas tout le monde !** se défendit Hiroto. **Plus depuis que je suis au lycée. »**

Le regard que lui lancèrent ses camarades était clairement sceptique mais ils n'ajoutèrent rien et se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien.

 **« On attend qui d'autre ?** demanda Karma.

 **\- Sugaya et Mimura doivent encore arriver,** déclara Kimura.

 **\- Hinata-chan, Tôka-chan et Rio-chan aussi ! »** s'exclama Hinano.

Le cœur de Maehara fit une pirouette en entendant le prénom d'Okano. Elle allait donc venir… Il espérait pouvoir lui parler, essayer encore une fois de la convaincre de lui donner une chance.

Les minutes qui suivirent parurent bien longues à Hiroto. Il imaginait différent scénarios dans sa tête, essayait de trouver les mots qui attendraient peut-être l'élue de son cœur. Car il était certain d'une chose : les trois années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus n'avaient pas effacé ses sentiments. Il l'aimait toujours, malgré le râteau qu'il s'était pris, malgré le fait que la brune ait toujours affirmé qu'elle ne craquerait jamais pour lui.

Elle arriva dix minutes après que Kurahashi ait annoncé qu'elle viendrait. Elle discutait avec Yada et Nakamura. Immédiatement, les filles allèrent à leur rencontre, contente de revoir Hinata.

 **« Ça faisait longtemps, Hinata-chan ! »** s'exclama Hinano en la serrant dans ses bras.

Hiroto profita des retrouvailles des filles pour observer Okano. Elle avait un peu grandi mais ressemblait toujours à celle qu'elle était au collège. Se sentant observée, la jeune femme s'intéressa aux autres personnes présentes et aperçut Maehara. Elle soutint son regard un instant avant de regarder ailleurs en rougissant légèrement.

Le jeune homme était déçu, il avait espéré qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant. Sugaya et Mimura arrivèrent finalement, s'excusant pour le retard. Kimura révéla alors ce qu'ils allaient faire tous ensembles : une partie de paint-ball, « comme au bon vieux temps ». Des exclamations enthousiastes accueillirent son annonce tous se jaugeaient amicalement du regard, cherchant avec qui ils allaient se mettre. Maehara songea que tout cela allait être amusant de faire cela tous ensembles.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Maehara, caché sous un buisson sur la colline de l'ancienne classe E, avait totalement changé d'avis. Non, ce n'était pas amusant ! Enfin, si, ça l'était d'une certaine manière, mais, dans sa situation, il ne pouvait pas dire que cela l'amusait. Lorsqu'il avait fallu faire les équipes, Okano avait proposé de faire une équipe de filles et une équipe de garçons. Tous avaient accepté. Les sept filles avaient donc fait une équipe, pendant que les huit garçons se regroupaient, laissant Nagisa arbitrer – les filles avaient voulu que ce soit Karma parce qu'il avait des prédispositions pour le combat étant donné son caractère mais les garçons avaient refusé. C'était donc Nagisa qui avait été choisi puisqu'il avait aussi des prédispositions, pas en matière de combat certes, mais des prédispositions quand même.

Au début, tout avait bien commencé. Grâce à la stratégie de Karma, les garçons parvenaient à avancer discrètement de manière à ne pas se faire repérer par les filles. Mais, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur une Manami paniquée, ils comprirent à quel point ils avaient fait une grave erreur en acceptant de séparer les filles des garçons et, par conséquent, les couples.

Aucun d'entre eux ne put tirer sur Okuda – Karma parce que c'était sa petite amie et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée, les autres parce qu'ils avaient trop peur de Karma – qui put partir tranquillement pour avertir les autres filles. L'instant d'après, Mimura et Sugaya se faisaient tirer dessus par Nakamura et Yada, cachées dans les arbres, pendant que les autres plongeaient dans les buissons.

 **« Les gars,** souffla Maehara. **On ne va jamais pouvoir gagner si on ne peut pas tirer sur vos petites amies !**

 **\- Tu pourrais tirer sur Okano toi ?** répliqua Karma.

 **\- Je… Ce n'est pas la question,** répondit Hiroto en rougissant. **Si vous ne pouvez pas tirer sur vos copines, tirez sur les autres !**

 **\- Bon plan,** fit Kimura, **mais personnellement je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par Karma si l'un de nous tire sur Okuda. Et puis,** ajouta-t-il, **je ne veux pas que vous blessiez Hinano. »**

Maehara soupira. Cette partie était une très mauvaise idée finalement. Il décida de quitter les autres à la recherche d'un coin tranquille. Les deux billes que lui envoyèrent Rio et Tôka dans le dos lui rappelèrent à quel point le paint-ball était douloureux mais il poursuivit le plus discrètement possible, jusqu'à tomber sur une clairière qui semblait déserte. Il se laissa tomber derrière un rocher et écouta les bruits autour de lui.

Il lui sembla percevoir du mouvement de l'autre côté du rocher derrière lequel il avait trouvé refuge. Aussi rapidement qui lui permettaient ses trois années sans entrainement, il dégaina et tira sur la personne. Un cri de douleur lui apprit que c'était une fille. Il resta quelques minutes derrière le rocher pour voir si elle comptait partir mais, n'entendant rien, il décida de lui tirer une nouvelle fois dessus. Cependant, il tira dans le vide et, avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une silhouette longiligne passait au-dessus du rocher et lui tirait dessus. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut déséquilibrée par un coup de vent et tomba sur Hiroto qui lui attrapa les deux bras.

 **« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de sauter au-dessus de ce rocher,** grimaça Okano.

 **\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée moi,** répliqua Maehara.

 **\- Parce que tu peux me tripoter autant que tu veux ? Pervers !** s'écria-t-elle en tentant de le frapper pour se dégager.

 **\- Pas du tout !** se défendit le jeune homme en esquivant tant bien que mal ses coups. **Je veux juste te parler ! »**

La jeune femme s'immobilisa.

 **« Pour me dire quoi ?** lança-t-elle sèchement. **Que tu es fou de moi ? Que tu veux que je te donne une chance ? Alors que je suis sûre que demain tu sors avec une autre fille ?**

 **\- Pas du tout !** répéta Maehara. **Demain, j'aide ma mère. C'est lundi que je vois… »**

Il s'interrompit brutalement, comprenant qu'il en avait encore trop dit. Hinata se dégagea vivement et le toisa.

 **« Tu vois Maehara ? C'est ça le problème avec toi ! On ne peut pas te faire confiance. Tu as les numéros d'une vingtaine de filles dans ton téléphone, chaque semaine tu sors avec une fille mais ce n'est jamais la même, quand une te plaque, tu t'en fiches, il y en a dix autres qui attendent leur tour ! Quand comprendras-tu que c'est malhonnête ? Cerise sur le gâteau, tu viens me déclarer ta flamme après la mort de Koro-sensei alors que je t'ai vu la veille avec cette pouffe ! Comment pourrais-je te faire un minimum confiance dans ces conditions ? »**

Maehara resta sans voix devant ce monologue. Son cerveau essayait d'analyser tout ce que Okano venait de lui jeter à la tête mais un détail bloquait.

 **« Attends… Quelle pouffe ?**

 **\- Quoi quelle pouffe ?**

 **\- Tu as dit que la veille du jour de la cérémonie, tu m'as vu avec une pouffe. Qui ? »** Il n'avait pas de souvenir d'être sorti avec une fille pourtant et il était pratiquement sûr que ce n'était pas le cas. Comment aurait-il pu alors que Koro-sensei venait de mourir ?

 **« Une de tes ex, Kaho je crois. »**

Maehara écarquilla les yeux. Il savait qu'il faisait parfois de belles bêtises mais de là à sortir avec Kaho volontairement alors qu'elle l'avait humilié… Non, décidemment, il n'en avait aucun souvenir et était persuadé qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

 **« Je ne suis pas sorti avec Kaho depuis qu'elle a rompu lâchement avec moi…**

 **\- Ah oui ? Pourtant je t'ai vu avec elle. Vous discutiez sur la terrasse d'un café. »**

Hiroto se creusa les méninges, à la recherche du jour dont parlait Okano. Et, à la grande surprise de cette dernière, il éclata de rire.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?!** s'énerva-t-elle.

 **\- Ce jour-là… J'étais bien avec Kaho. Mais ce n'était pas une sortie en amoureux.**

 **\- Ah oui ?** fit-elle, sceptique.

 **\- Je passais dans la rue par hasard et elle m'a interpellé. Elle voulait me parler. Elle s'est excusée pendant plusieurs minutes et m'a demandé si j'acceptais de ressortir avec elle. J'ai refusé, lui ai dit qu'une autre fille m'intéressait et je l'ai plantée là. Je n'allais pas ressortir avec elle après ce qu'elle m'a fait quand même. »**

Okano le regarda, surprise.

 **« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part,** déclara-t-elle. **Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de refuser un rendez-vous avec une jolie fille.**

 **\- Pour ressortir avec une fille au cœur d'artichaut qui draguera quelqu'un d'autre dès que j'aurais le dos tourné ?**

 **\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais ?**

 **-** _ **Faisais.**_ **J'ai arrêté au lycée. Même si mon pote Naosawa a tenté plusieurs fois de me présenter des filles pour faire des sorties à quatre. »**

Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre :

 **« Je t'aime Okano. Honnêtement. Tu es la seule fille avec qui j'ai envie de sortir et ce, depuis quatre ans. Je sais que j'ai été con en te draguant en même temps que d'autres filles mais, s'il te plait, donne-moi une… »**

Maehara ne put finir sa phrase : Hinata s'était approchée de lui pendant qu'il parlait et avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser dura quelques minutes et ce fut lui qui le rompit.

 **« Okano…**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi,** _ **pervers.**_ **»**

* * *

C'est fou ce que je peux écrire comme fluff en ce moment... N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner votre avis !

Merci à Hasami.


End file.
